As the Moon Rises
by Lady Snowflake aka Ruth Creole
Summary: Another Crying!Angst!Draco reporting! Aha! Angst! My new department! **SLASH** Mild only H/D. please read and review!!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. They belong to the great JK Rowling! If you try to sue me... don't even try. I'm hungry, I'm cranky and I'm rabid!!! I bite!!! = Ãž  
  
As the Moon Rises  
  
There wasn't a sound heard from the Gryffindor common room, except of young Harry Potter's soft footsteps as he walked quietly. He pushed the portrait open and pulled on his father's invisibility cloak. It's like any of Harry's late-night walks. It was its usual coldness, darkness and his usual curiosity made his spine tingle. But unlike his usual walks, he was without his two great companions, he was alone. Harry walked casually, looking here and there, his eyes would go big in wonder and shut in disgust as he watched a chain of paintings have a horrible golblin fight. He would walk around without a sound, exploring the castle he could never have enough of, with no sense of direction whatsoever. He would just go where his two feet would take him and would look around just the same.  
  
As Harry rounded an unfamillar corner of Hogwarts' identical corridors, he saw something sitting in the window ledge, shillouetted in the cold light of the moon as it gently watched the magical creatures and beasts stir in their slumber in the forbidden forest. And that something wasn't at all a thing. It was a someone:  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry approached cautiously towards Draco hoping to play a nasty prank on the blonde-boy. But as he approached, he saw silver-like waterfalls run down the Slytherin boy's cheek. Draco Malfoy was crying. Harry watched a little bit more until Draco somewhat felt his presence. Draco wiped his tears with the sleeve of his pajama and looked back.  
  
"Who is there?" he snarled. "Show yourself!"  
  
Harry kept quiet, for his sake and for Draco's sake. He watched a bit further as Draco's looked sobbered and hugged his knees to his chest. He placed his forehead on his knees, face down, and cried. Harry heard him mutter a few words and continued to cry.  
  
Harry had a sudden stab of pain in his heart.  
  
He appraoched Draco cautiously. As he was a yard away from Draco, he could hear Draco raspy sobs and little whispers.  
  
"Always alone... seems like I don't have any family..."  
  
You're not alone Malfoy.  
  
"They can't even hear me out!!" Draco cried, clenching his fists.  
  
He looked out of the window, and into the bright full moon. His eyes, red and swollen, his lips trembling in every word as he said,  
  
"Can't they just see? Are they blind?"  
  
Harry eyed Draco with a sudden look of concern. He heard a faint clicking sound inside his head and wanted to wrap his arms around Draco to soothe his crying.  
  
But that seemed a little too extreme.  
  
Maybe a hand on his shoulder would do.... yeah... that will just do.  
  
As Harry extended his hand to do so, Draco smiled at the moon and stood up in the narrow ledge.  
  
"Maybe this will make them notice me... Maybe they'll remember they have a son..."  
  
Harry started to panic. He looked from side to side to check if anyone was present aside from him and Draco and said rather loudly, "NO!"  
  
Draco gave a startled gasp and turned around to see Harry behind him, his bright green eyes in the verge of tears.  
  
"What are you doing here Potter?!" Draco barked, jumping to the uneven stone floor.  
  
Harry, who's eyes were not the only one blinded with tears and sorrow but also his emotion, walked towards Draco and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.  
  
"Don't worry Draco... Its all going to be fine..." Harry whispered as his hands stroked Draco's silvery fine hair.  
  
Draco, who seemed to stuck in Harry's embrace had no retort and let Harry continue.  
  
"I've been there... heck! I still am..." Harry laughed at little at this thought, "But I was able to overcome it. I found the most wonderful people here at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione. he made my life that was once a living hell into something worth living for. Even the people who make my life horrible had a nice aura or presence. Snape, the rest of the Slytherins and..." He paused and looked into Draco's eyes.  
  
"Even you Draco..." Harry's eyes softened at this and smile.  
  
Draco looked at Harry and gave up. He started to cry.  
  
"There, there." Harry said soothingly, rubbing Draco's back in a slow circular pattern. "Just cry... don't let anymore attemps of suicide run all over your little blonde head of yours ok?"  
  
Draco chuckled a little but still continued to cry.  
  
After 10 minutes, Harry said that he will walk Draco until they reach the Slytherin common rooms. Draco agreed, not even bothering how Harry knew the way.  
  
As the two travelled under Harry's invistibility cloak, Draco stayed as much a possible close to Harry.  
  
The two reached the Slytherin common rooms without bothering to talk each other, at last, Harry broke the silence.  
  
"Here you go." he paused. "I don't think it would be appropriate to say 'See you later', I'll just see you then."  
  
Harry smiled, and for the first time, Draco smiled back.  
  
Harry walked towards Draco, wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders once again, and kissed the top of Draco's forhead.  
  
"Goodnight," Harry whispered, "Sweet dreams."  
  
Harry pulled away, waved at Draco with happiness dancing around his eyes like little Hobbits (a/n: Rika.... this little line is for yah! ^,~) and disappeared under his father's invisibility cloak.  
  
Draco stared at the spot where Harry was once before and climed into their common rooms, went up his dormitory and lied on his bed.  
  
"And I love you..." Draco whispered as his eyes that were once swollen that were now happy, (with dancing Hobbits probably) shut ever so gently and fell fastly asleep.  
  
~.fin.~  
  
More Ranting from meeeh!  
  
I know its odd to say 'I love you' after a small kiss, an nice warm embrace, a couple of comforting words and a short walk to your common room to your arch rival. But that's how my demented mind goes! Can't do nothing about that! Wahahahahahaha!  
  
Anyway, thank you Rika for the wonderful beta-reading of my first ficcie "When the Sky is Painted Crimson"! You did really well! I also appreciate the handful of nice reviews from my friends and bus-mates (there's no difference actually)!  
  
If ever the story seems soooo odd, don't sue me. This fic was done at 11:50 PM and I didn't eat yet and I didn't chat. Don't even try to make me mad...  
  
Ciao! 


End file.
